


baby, if you want me, you got me

by 1dspoon (teaspoon)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoon/pseuds/1dspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship, set during the OTRA tour break in LA, a little fluffy and a lot filthy.</p><p>***</p><p>“Good boy,” Harry murmurs, rubbing his huge hand over Liam’s stomach. The motion goes straight to Liam’s dick, which starts filling up embarrassingly quickly. Harry smirks and dips his head down to kiss Liam’s chest, just above his left nipple. “Think you deserve a reward for waiting so patiently.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, if you want me, you got me

Liam’s startled out of sleep by something cold and wet hitting his face. He lets out a low, disgruntled noise and swipes at the thing clinging to his eyes and nose, tossing it away from the bed and noting how bright the sun is, making a halo out of Harry’s damp curls as he hovers over Liam with a smug little grin.

“I can’t believe you threw your wet pants at me,” Liam complains, propping himself up on his elbows and scooting back so his head rests against the pillows.

“It was my bathing suit, Liam,” Harry replies, grin spreading wider so that Liam can see his straight white teeth and the deep dimple in his left cheek.

“As if that makes a difference. You’re such a knob.” It comes out twice as affectionate as he means it to.

Liam reaches out to grab Harry’s wrist, tugging him down, and Harry ends up perched on the edge of the mattress, his cool, damp flesh sticking to Liam’s side. He sneaks a peek into Harry’s lap, eyeing the neatly trimmed curls at the base of his mostly soft cock and remembering the hot, hard weight of it on Liam’s tongue this morning, before Harry left to grab juice for himself and an iced vanilla latte for Liam.

“Did you touch yourself while I was in the pool?” Harry asks, and he sounds like he’s genuinely curious and not like he’s testing Liam.

“No, was asleep pretty much the whole time.” Liam’s cheeks heat up a little.

Harry hadn’t explicitly told him not to get himself off, but Liam had waited while Harry went to get their drinks, and Harry had palmed Liam’s half hard cock through the sheets and promised to sort him out after his swim. It’s a miracle that Liam managed to fall back asleep after that, but then again he’d had another bout of insomnia the night before and had ended up watching reruns and then infomercials until five in the morning, while Harry snored peacefully beside him.

“Good boy,” Harry murmurs, rubbing his huge hand over Liam’s stomach. The motion goes straight to Liam’s dick, which starts filling up embarrassingly quickly. Harry smirks and dips his head down to kiss Liam’s chest, just above his left nipple. “Think you deserve a reward for waiting so patiently.”

Liam has to crane his neck a bit to meet Harry’s gaze, but it’s worth it for the way he gets to look into his eyes while Harry bites down on Liam’s nipple, making him whine and squirm, unsure whether to arch up or flinch away. Harry flicks his tongue against the hard, reddened bud, and Liam feels dizzy with how much he wants him.

“Want you to fuck my mouth,” Harry says, his voice still a little raspy from the cold he’s getting over, and Liam lets out a long, low groan. He knows Harry will be hoarse by the time they’re done, and clear his throat pointedly until Liam gets out of bed to fix him hot water with lemon and honey, but they both know that Liam loves taking care of him like that anyway.

Liam nods as Harry nips his way across his chest to his other nipple, biting and licking that one until it’s as red and puffy as the one on the left. He spreads his thighs easily under Harry’s hands, but he startles when Harry cups his balls in one warm palm, thigh muscles jumping at the sudden sensation. Harry scoots down, pressing a brief kiss below Liam’s navel on the way, and then he’s breathing warm and humid against Liam’s cock, which is nestled against his hip, hard and leaking.

“So wet already,” he teases. “Desperate.”

Liam doesn’t reply. All his attention is focused on not pushing his hips up like he wants to, and he _is_ desperate for Harry’s mouth, for whatever Harry will give him.

Harry shifts his grip from Liam’s balls to the base of his cock, and that’s the only warning he gets before Harry swallows him down, enveloping him in sleek, wet heat. Harry’s cheeks hollow out gorgeously as he gives Liam a long, languid suck, and then he slides down further without missing a beat, making Liam’s abs tremble with the effort of not coming, as wound up as he is already.

He gets his hands in Harry’s hair, feeling the warmth of his scalp under the cool wet of his curls. “Fuck.”

Harry hums around his length and sinks deeper still, letting Liam feel the give of his throat around the head as he moves his hand out of the way, squeezing Liam’s thigh. Liam knows what that means, and he almost sighs with relief as he hitches his hips up, fucking Harry’s mouth. Harry pulls off halfway, sucking in air through his nose as he rubs his tongue along the vein on the underside of Liam’s cock.

He goes down again, the muscles of his throat opening up and making obscene, wet noises as Liam fucks his cock right into that clinging heat. His fingers tighten in Harry’s hair, not quite pulling because Harry hasn’t asked for that. He can hear Harry gagging slightly, feels the spit that’s dripping out of his mouth where it’s stuffed full, making a mess of Liam’s balls and his inner thighs. He wants to come so badly, wants to hold Harry down and feel him swallow it all, but he’s not in charge right now even if he’s the one with his dick down Harry’s throat.

He keeps arching his hips up off the bed and into Harry’s mouth, until he’s so worked up he’s shaking, red-faced like he’s the one who can’t breathe. Harry pinches his thigh hard, and Liam flops back on the bed, letting Harry pin his hips with his broad hands, lifting up with a loud sucking noise until Liam’s cock is exposed to the cool air.

“Such a good boy,” Harry rasps, his voice just as wrecked as Liam knew it would be. The praise makes Liam feel warmed from the inside, a fresh flush of arousal spreading across his cheeks down to the top of his chest. “Want you to come for me now,” Harry adds, and his glossy, bright pink lips twist into a grin before he takes Liam’s cock back into his mouth.

He doesn’t let up on Liam’s hips, so this time all Liam can do is lie back and take it. Harry works him over fast and filthy, riding Liam’s cock into his throat again and again until he’s gagging, like he knows exactly what those noises do to the most perverted parts of Liam’s brain. When Liam starts to come, Harry pulls back and sucks him through it, swallowing down each thick pulse and continuing to rub his dick against the flat of his tongue after Liam’s done. He shivers with oversensitivity, each sweep of Harry’s tongue starting to feel rougher, too much, but he doesn’t want it to stop anyway. Harry holds him down and plays with his cock, licks and shallow sucks that keep him from going soft.

“Stop,” Liam finally gasps, his thighs tightening on either side of Harry’s shoulders. His cock feels like it’s on fire, and it feels like he’s going to come again, impossibly soon.

“ _Stop_ stop?” Harry asks, giving him a moment to catch his breath and decide.

Liam’s face screws up, a mixture of embarrassment and determination as he shakes his head no. “You can… keep going.”

The proud look on Harry’s face makes it all worth it, and Liam grins down at him as he takes him back into his mouth, sucking harder this time. Harry is going to be the death of him, but Liam can’t really say he minds it.


End file.
